Dahlia and the Puppet
by EmmieyCathiey
Summary: Bones and Booth discover the mummified skeleton of Sasori's long lost fiance Dahlia of Sweden. SasorixOC
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

Dr. Temperance Brennan and Special Agent Sealy Booth were looking along a riverbank in Japan where they noticed a wooden casket. They opened it up and found a well preserved mummified skeleton; it even still had long light blonde very curly hair. The corpse was clutching a cylinder with Japanese symbols on it.

"Female, late teens early twenties, height: 5'1, white. Origins are probably Nordic or Swedish." Doctor Brennnan said gently removing the cylinder from the skeletal hand. The cylinder mildly shocked her and she dropped it.

"Hey Bones look at this!" Booth said picking up a diary.

"Be careful Booth it's hundreds of years old! We'll have to send these remains back to the Jeffersonian." Brennan said taking the diary out of Booth's hands.

A few weeks later at the Jeffersonian

"Angela, who's our mystery girl?" Dr. Brennan asked walking in to Angie's office

"Her name is Dahlia; she died at age seventeen. She was in love with Sasori of the Red Sand. They were engaged to be married." Angela said.

"Sasori of the Red Sand? Whoa, I learned about that guy in school he was not a good guy. You know how many people he killed?" Booth said with disbelief.

"Yeah he killed hundreds. You never know Booth, there's still a lot we don't know about him. His childhood is shrouded in mystery. Here's my question, how does a Swede end up in Japan? Also how did she die?" Brennan wondered out loud.

"Cam said she was stabbed in the heart by a Samurai sword. As for her being in Japan it explains in her diary." Angela said.

"Well let's take a look. What was Miss Dahlia all about?" Booth said excitedly putting his hands together.

(Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bones.)


	2. Chapter 2 Run Dahlia Run!

Chapter 1: Run Dahlia run!

February 20

Dear Diary,

My name is Dahlia; I'm Swedish; well not exactly, I don't live there anymore, my parents and I are from Sweden, but we moved to France. Then the unthinkable happened, my parents both died (well my dad got sick and passed on, but my mom killed herself because she couldn't bear to be without my dad) anyway I was sent to the orphanage where I really had no friends (I wasn't French enough, my mom's suicide, the fact that I'm Lutheran and not Catholic) when I was twelve I saw some holy men aboard a ship headed east. I decided to join them, anywhere was better than where I was at right? I stowed away, and we were at sea for years. We came to our destination. An island nation called Japan, and when I first got there people accepted me and didn't judge me for my mom committing suicide, or the fact I was Swedish and Lutheran. A new shogun came to power named Tokugawa, he didn't like Christians and he wanted all Westerners expelled from his country.

I immediately ran to a town called Nagasaki. There I lived with an older woman named Chie. She lived there alone, she was a widow and all her children had died. She said I could hide at her place if I helped take care of her. I willingly accepted her terms; I didn't want to die like the holy men that had come with me had. I lived with her for a month or two, but then the Samurai went on the shogun's order and started arresting all the Christians and I found out I was a wanted fugitive from the law.

"Run Child! Run!" Chie said motioning me to leave.

"What about you? Will you be okay?" I asked, she was elderly I couldn't just leave her.

"I'll be fine! Run child run! Run before those Tokugawas get you or you'll be crucified like Christ!" she said with urgency. My eyes filled with tears. Then there was a pounding on the door.

"These are the authorities! We know your harboring a Western Christian! Come out with your hands up! You're under arrest by order of the Shogun!" A samurai said banging on the front door.

Chie dragged me to the back door of her hut and pushed me out. I looked out at the intimidating wilderness and back at Chie.

"Go! Here's your bible and your western things. Run Dahlia and don't you dare look back!" Chie said handing me my things. I took the clothes and ran into the woods never to see Chie again.

After about an hour and a half of running I removed the kimono I put on that morning, and put on my dress from France that I had worn on the way over here. It was a typical dress; it was powder blue, had a long skirt, long sleeve, it was low cut but I put a white shift under it for modesty. I put on stockings and black buckle shoes. It was actually harder to move in these garments, but I figured if they were going to find me at least let them find me in the clothes. Then I heard Samurai. I tried to move quickly but eventually the Samurai and I came face to face. I looked at them like a deer looks at a hunter just before they are shot. They were shocked to see me to, but then they leered at me then took the first step forward. I immediately started to run. They caught me.

"Let's see; who do we have here. Why gents I believe we have found the little sneaky Frenchie trying to escape the justice of the shogun!" he said in Japanese.

"Frenchie? What are talking about? I'm Swedish! I'm not even Catholic! I'm of the good and reformed faith!" I responded truthfully. They started to go through my things and they found the picture of my parents and me.

"You know what gentlemen, I think we will keep this and leave the wench for now." Another Samurai said punching in me in the stomach. The other Samurai took turns punching me (some honorable guys they were) and left me. I eventually got up and continued walking on. I was walking on unstable ground near a ledge and fell down at least ten feet, if not more. I felt and heard my pelvis break in three places. I went to sleep.

I woke up in a tremendous amount of pain. It felt like someone was crushing my hips, stabbing me, and it felt like I had really bad menstrual cramps. I screamed for help, but no one came. Who was I fooling? There was no one for miles around. Then the bizarre happened. A fox came to my aid. The animal came and licked my wounds. It didn't do much, but it was comforting.

Over the next couple of days, snakes and foxes gave me food and clean water, but it was very strange. Even back in France foxes would follow me around, and sometimes I would give a fox a piece of bread and it would attack a mean girl named Marie who would tease me. Than a miracle happened, two men noticed me. One of them was obviously was in some sort of body armor. The other man was handsome, he had long golden blonde hair, and eyes as blue as the sky on a beautiful day.

"Look Sasori no Danna. We have ourselves a witch." He said. I was immediately was offended. I was no witch. I didn't work with the devil.

"She looks like she'd make a lovely puppet." The man in body armor said. I got scared, puppet? Was he joking?

"Master Sasori! She's right there!" The blonde said motioning to her.

"I'm just saying if she croaks. She's my new puppet." Sasori said.

"You're a sick bastard, you know that right?" the blonde man said fishing me on off the ledge.

"It's alright now. Zetsu will heal you, it'll be okay." The blonde man said making a giant clay bird. Sasori, the blonde man and I, flew off. Now I must rest. So weak;

Back in the present

"See he doesn't love her! He just wants her as a puppet! I knew it!" Booth said satisfied with himself.

"Well this is just the beginning. He does love her. He just doesn't know it yet. This story is beautiful. I cried when I realized what must have happened to her. Would you like to see her?" Angela said.

"Yes, very much." Doctor Brennnan said. Dahlia's face appeared. Her face was fair. Her super curly long light blond hair framed her oval shaped face. Her blue eyes stared back with longing.

(Disclaimer: Interesting fact. In Japan witches were classified as people who had foxes and/or snakes as their familiars. They weren't necessarily bad. I don't own Naruto or Bones)


	3. Chapter 3 Are you in Love Danna?

Chapter 3: Are you in love Danna?

"Dr. Brennnan, Booth; I heard you guys are analyzing the diary of a Dahlia who claims to have been in love with the notorious Sasori of the Red sand. As a psychologist I would like to analyze her and the people around her." Sweets said the next day over morning coffee.

"Well I don't know if you would contribute anything to the study, considering the fact you're not an actual scientist, but if it will soothe your troubled mind then sure." Brennnan said sipping her coffee.

A few hours later

"Booth I think you will enjoy this chapter." Angela said with a smile.

"Why will I?" Booth asked smiling back at her.

"It seems that Sasori is falling for her."

"Pfft yeah right she's going to be dead he's going to feel bad. Cry about it and mummifies her like she's the queen of Egypt The end." Booth said.

"I'm sorry Booth but that does not happen." Angela said opening the diary.

(*note before we begin* Dahlia lives in the Renaissance Shakespearean time so I'm going to have the dialogue written in old English. Forgive me if it sucks.)

March 17

I'm now able to get up and walk about at last. Thanks to healing jutsu by Zetsu and their mysterious leader, but something has made me wonder. That strange man Sasori… this one young man named Hidan (who I will have to admit is quite vulgar) said that he thinks Sasori has begun to fancy me. This is how the conversation went

I was walking around with a pregnant fox that helped me during my troubles on the cliff (who I have named Fredericka) when Hidan came.

"Oh Dahlia, how is thee?" he asked.

"I am quite content thank you. How is thee."

"I am quite excited for you actually. I believe that Sasori of the Red sand fancies you." Hidan said with an evil smile.

"Sasori? I thought he wanted me dead so I could be his marionette?" I asked confused.

"He wanted thee to be his marionette, so he could make thou's youthful beauty last until the end of eternity. You see Deidara, Kisame, and I were trying to get him to realize this love connection he has with thee. He of course denied his love for thee. He denied his love because he hath never felt love in its truest form in his long miserable life. He lost his parents at the youthful age of five years to the White fang of the Hidden Leaf. He was then raised by his batty old grandmother Chiyo, who first taught him the art of puppetry and his first marionettes were of his deceased parents, and when he was not much older than thee he was on the battlefield fighting for The Village Hidden in the Sand, and he fought so hard and so nobly that he dyed the sand red with the blood of his enemies. You see that is where he got the title Sasori of the Red sand, but alas he left the Village Hidden in the sand along with their Kazekage and turned him into a human puppet, so he could use his chakra to improve his offensive strategy. "Hidan explained sorrowfully.

"Oh that's so sad, poor Sasori." I said looking down at the ground.

"I really do think he has strong feelings for thee. Good luck Dahlia." Hidan said giving my hand a peck.

Later that night I was getting into bed when Sasori walked in holding a wrapped gift for me.

"Here Dahlia;" he said tossing it on the bed. I unwrapped it; it was the picture of my parents and me!

"Sasori, where did you find this?" I said the picture trembling in my hands.

"I ran into your Samurai friends trying to auction it off to the highest bitter. It cost me a lot of money, I hope you appreciate this." Sasori said. He awkwardly started to walk out when I said,

"I do appreciate this Sasori-san, thank you. I thought I'd never see this again, thank you." I said calmly. Truly appreciating his kind gesture, I was now starting to think that what Hidan said wasn't some cruel joke.

He then bowed and said, "You're welcome Dahlia, good night I hope you have a peaceful rest." Sasori said bowing briefly. He was almost out the door when I nervously asked.

"Sasori-san, dost thou have feelings for me?"

Sasori stopped and walked towards me and kneeled next to me. He gently turned my face to his, he looked me in the eyes, "Dahlia, my dear Dahlia, I am definitely fond of thee, so I guess I do have feelings for thee, but you see I don't know if I love thee….. Dahlia dost thou have feelings for me as I have for thee?"

"Yes Sasori, I guess I do love thee as much as thou love me." I said nodding.

Sasori planted a gentle kiss on my lips. I have never felt more alive. Did I love this mad man of the Red sand? I guess I'll figure it out somehow. Well that's all for tonight, I'm quite tired and need some sleep. Good night and God bless!

_Present Day_

"So booth what did you think?" Angela asked grinning.

"Cute, but I'm still not fully convinced, yet." Booth responded with a smile.

"I think this diary is interesting. Who would've thought Sasori of the Red sand loving someone! This just goes to show that the universe is full of endless possibilities. Say Dr. Brennnan can I borrow the diary?" Sweets asked eagerly.

"No, this is an over 400 year old diary and with your clumsy hands you'd destroy it." Brennan said a little coldly.

*DISCLAIMER* I do not own Naruto or Bones. Dahlia though is my creation and therefore mine Lol.

**Liesl: Hello readers, writers, and critics! My name is Liesl Hapsburg and I am the princess of the Hapsburg Empire! **

**Brigitta: Hi my name is Brigitta I'm Liesl's maid and best friend. Pleasure to meet you all.**

**Dahlia: Hello my name is Dahlia, and my story was the one you just read above. Please no flames, and if you do not like this story find another I don't need your flames or bull crap. **

**Liesl: Speaking of flames and bull crap, wasn't Innusha just viciously flamed by two losers who probably have no lives?**

**Brigitta: Yes she was! There wasn't even any advice in them either! I mean criticism is healthy and all good, but if you're being insulting and/or just swearing then you should really not be reviewing much less even reading the fic to begin with.**

**Innusha: 'allo everyone vat's going on?**

**Dahlia: We're talking about the two losers who flamed you.**

**Innusha: Oh vat is very unnecessary you guys.**

**Dahlia: We're glad to do it. Also we need to keep the trolls and our creators loser ex-friend Dylan away from me and all the others.**

**Innusha: Oh, right I guess we do.**


	4. Chapter 4 You're a puppet?

Chapter 4: Yeah we're courting, wait you're a puppet darling?

"Hey Sealy did you know that Sasori of the Red sand was actually one of his own human puppets?" Cam asked.

"Well yeah, I had to do a report on him in high school. I got an 87 on the project. Even though I don't understand the things he did or better yet why he did them. I felt like I got to know him. Now since Dahlia showed up I don't think I know him anymore. I thought he was unfeeling, like a sadist almost. Only focused on getting the jinchuriki and perfecting his own creations." Booth said.

"Well when we do research projects like that we feel like we really get to know the people that we're studying. Just view this whole Dahlia-thing as getting to know him better." Cam said with a smile. Booth and Cam went down to Angela's office and sat down to read the next entry.

_April 24_ (ok screw it! Old English is too damn hard!)

Sasori and I have been courting for the past month or so, and it has been total bliss. Never before has a boy or a man ever looked at me the way he has. It's a look I adore with all my being; it's a look of affection, but with a touch of lust. I just found out something interesting about my new lover. I found this out while walking in a cherry blossom orchard with him.

"Dahlia, my lovely Dahlia. We have been together for a while now my lovely and I have something I absolutely need to tell you my love." Sasori said taking my hands.

"You can tell me anything Sasori." I said truthfully. He sat down under a larger tree, and shut his eyes. I sat down next to him. He put his arm around my shoulders, and held me close. He opened up his eyes and sighed.

"Dahlia, my lovely I am a puppet." He said simply. I was shocked, but then laughed a little bit.

"A puppet? You mean like a puppet for your leader? Well I'm afraid that's just a part of being in an organization like the Akatsuki my dearest." I responded thinking that was what he was talking about. Boy was I wrong!

"A literal puppet Dahlia! I have no strings, except for the chakra ones that come out of my fingers." Sasori said putting his energy strings on my chest. My heart started to pound hard.

"Though there are other Shinobi who possess the puppet jutsu. I perfected it of course, so I'm what you call a puppet master." Sasori said.

"How can that be? You're a man, with feelings! Unless it was all lies!" I said pushing him away from me. He opened up his cloak and removed his shirt. He really was a puppet. He had a circular object in the area where his heart was supposed to be. I reached for the cylinder; he brought my hand and laid it gently there.

"This is my heart Dahlia, feel it. As long as my heart is beating I'll be with you. Listen to it Dahlia." He said putting my arms around his waist. He laid my head on his chest. His heartbeat was just like my father's when he would hold me close.

"Dahlia, do you still love me? Do you even care for me?" Sasori asked.

"Yes Sasori, I know now you are a man even though you are a puppet." I said sighing in his arms, and falling asleep.

_Present Day_

"That was romantic, wasn't it Sealy?" Cam asked sighing gently shutting the old diary.

"Well yeah, I guess." Booth said smiling. Angela walked in. She had overheard Cam reading the chapter.

"You just read the part where Sasori reveals to Dahlia he's a puppet?" Angela asked.

"Yeah, she still loved him after that." Booth said with a small smile.

"Do you accept the fact that she's real, and that she and Sasori were in love?" Angela asked.

"Yeah I guess so, but who stabbed her?" Booth asked.

"It's sad; it's not Sasori, or anyone in the Akatsuki for that matter." Angela sighed.

*DISCLAIMER* I only own Dahlia


	5. Chapter 5 Two Sides

Chapter 5: Two Sides

Booth waited at the airport for his friend Agent Ken Nakamura (Japanese detective from the episode "The Girl in the mask").

"Ken it's great to see you again!" Booth said patting his friend on the back.

"It's great to see you again Sealy. When you told me about the body you found in Japan I told me her identity, I found some information that might be useful to you." Ken explained as they were walking there.

"What's the information?" Booth asked as he and Ken rode in a taxi to the Jeffersonian.

"It is the diary of famed Shinobi Kakashi Hatake. From this journal it is most likely that he never met Dahlia, but he was one of the Shinobi assigned to capture her. They were to catch her, and deport her out of Japan; if she refused to go peacefully, they were told to kill her." Ken explained.

"Sounds interesting; it will be interesting to hear another point of view besides Dahlia's. It will make her more real for me." Booth said. Even though he had been reading Dahlia's diary, it was still slightly unreal to him.

When they reached the Jeffersonian, the team looked into Kakashi's personal journal.

May 4

An interesting assignment, my team and I have been assigned to recover the Kazekage and a Western Fugitive. An obvious transvestite and what seems to be the foreigner and another accomplice kidnapped the Kazekage.

The fugitive is an attractive Swede. Or at least from her wanted poster she is. Her name is Dahlia Evenson, she is originally from Sweden, but her and her family moved to Paris. Her parents died in Paris, and then she stowed away on a ship here with a bunch of Catholic missionaries. While the Shogun effectively got rid of the missionaries, Dahlia herself is missing, and very much alive, and in the country where she is not supposed to be!

From her wanted poster you'd think she'd be easy to find, with her blonde curly hair and blue eyes, but it seems that someone is harboring her and giving her a disguise of a loose long sleeved dress, a head scarf, and a face veil. How she was discovered was that one of the guards in the sand village pulled off the headscarf and he saw her face and hair. We all thought she was dead, but now we have to bring her and the Kazekage back, and send Ms. Evenson back to where she came from. I have to go now, but I will update soon and frequently.

Present Day

"Interesting, disguising her in a burqa. Very clever..." Booth said smiling. Detective Nakumara nodded in agreement.

"Dahlia is so cute about describing the burqa. She is just like Bruno from Boy in The Striped Pajamas; even when they are kidnapping Gaara the Kazekage. It's quite; well it just shows how naïve she is." Angela said pulling up the page.

_May 1__st __(Dahlia's time)_

Sasori and Deidara have an extra special assignment. They have to catch a jinchuriki. Sasori told me that jinchuriki are people that have giant demon monsters that can have up to nine tails! I find this terrible! Being the Christian I am, the only demons I know of work for Satan, who is the enemy of God. It is so good of Sasori and the rest of the Akatsuki to release these innocent people from their unholy bondage.

The person they are going to set free is a young man named Gaara. Gaara is possessed by a demon monster that has only one tail, which I guess will be less dangerous to deal with, but it is still an issue! I requested to come along, I had never seen an exorcism, and I wonder if my lover and his friend do it any better than those corrupt Catholic priests. Sasori said I could come, but he had to disguise me first.

My beloved came up with the cleverest disguise. It is common dress for Women in the Arab peninsula, it is called a burqa. The burqa is a long sleeved dress that reaches the ground; the most important part is that you wear a headscarf that covers my hair, and a veil that covers my face. This will cover up my western features so I can go. Sasori says that in Arabia the husbands make their wives wear it for modesty and to protect their hair and face from sand. What nice husbands they must be! I bet it would hurt to have sand get in your eyes! Also we are headed to Sasori's childhood home, which is in the desert, so it makes sense that I would wear a burqa.

It took us a day and a half to get to the village. Deidara was going to get Gaara for us, Sasori said he tried to get a jinchuriki before, but was unsuccessful, and that the leader was pretty peeved about it. When we got to the village a general let us in (he must be concerned too, that general deserves a promotion for aiding in the rescue of his leader's soul) Deidara made one of his clay birds and flew off to fetch Gaara, and while Deidara was fetching Gaara, the most magical moment happened.

"Dahlia?" Sasori asked moving the Hiruko puppet head to look up at me.

"Yes darling?" I asked.

"When this Jinchuriki is captured. I would like you to marry me. I know that marriage is a big deal to you, and maybe if we are married you would be able to stay in Japan." Sasori explained.

My eyes filled with tears of happiness, "Are you serious Sasori?"

"I don't kid around with things such as this Dahlia. I am a very serious man. Also I care about you, and I would be very happy if you were my partner in life." Sasori responded seriously.

"I too would be very happy to be your partner in life, and in love. So yes Sasori, I do accept your hand in marriage." I said hugging Hiruko, wishing I was hugging Sasori himself.

"Can I get inside Hiruko? You know so we can cuddle?" I asked.

"No Dahlia, there isn't enough room. Now, you wait here while I contact the leader, and inform him that I will be preparing you for the wedding, getting you a dress and a bouquet. Also we will need a priest to marry us. It shouldn't take too long." Sasori said scooting over a few feet to contact the leader.

I looked to the sky at Deidara and Gaara's battle. There were so many explosions, it was awful. Deidara's bombs were getting too close to the village. Was he trying to blow it up? No, Deidara wouldn't do that! He couldn't! I started to weep; I started to weep for the people of the village. For the children who'd never grow up, for the hopeful young people starting their lives...

"Dahlia, why are you weeping? Is something wrong?" Sasori asked. He was obviously done contacting the leader.

"Darling, I really don't want to say this, but I think Deidara is going to blow up the village." I said, tears flooding out of my eyes.

"So?" Sasori asked, his tone sounded like he didn't care.

"The babies! The Kittens! The children! The adorable old people!" I said pointing.

"Old people aren't cute, they're wrinkly." Sasori said.

"Do something darling! I don't want Deidara to destroy the village!" I cried.

"Yes, the brat should be more discreet when capturing a jinchuriki. Blowing up the entire village is being over the top, but that is how he is. He has to make everything a bang." Sasori explained. I put my arms around the Hiruko puppet and bawled.

"Don't worry my sweet little humanitarian. I will yell at the brat later on your behalf." Sasori responded comfortingly.

_Later_

Deidara came back with an unconscious Gaara. The village wasn't destroyed, but I was quite peeved at Deidara so I smacked him.

"Ow! What was that for hmm?" Deidara asked angrily stroking his smacked cheek.

"Why were you trying to blow up the village? What was that for? What did those people ever do to you?" I yelled.

"I don't have to explain myself to you Dahlia." Deidara said glaring at me.

"Brat, quit bullying my fiancé." Sasori said.

"Well if she has to have an explanation here it is! The reason why was for leverage. Pure leverage, remember Dahlia that Gaara's body is possessed by a demon; so what I had to do is begin to bring out the human Gaara back. So I had to threaten the village, and it worked. He gave in and put those people before the monster. It's quite noble actually." Deidara explained, but for some reason I thought he was lying about this, but I know Deidara wouldn't lie about something this serious, so I believed him.

"I…I… I'm so sorry Deidara. I shouldn't have assumed you'd be so heartless. Can you forgive me?" I said bowing to him.

"You're fine Dahlia. After all, you're not yet seventeen. You will learn all this in time." Deidara said patting my head. I smiled and looked to Gaara, he looked dead.

"Deidara, is that boy dead?" I asked Gaara's skin looked like it would fall off.

"No Dahlia! He is just knocked out. I tell you what, how about you clean that eye makeup off of his face. It is most unattractive to have that much on after all." Deidara said easing my worry.

"Come along you two. We are behind schedule because you two bickering so let's hustle." Sasori said scooting out of the village. We hurried out of the village. Sasori set some paper bombs at the gate of the village. Sasori said it was to protect me from pursuers who would kill me if they caught me.

_May 4__th_

We've nonstop for days, I am exhausted. I'm waiting for Sasori to come out of the hideout. He said it would take three days to extract the demon monster out of Gaara. That poor boy, a heavy burden will be lifted off of him because of Sasori. My love is a noble man. The arriving here was difficult; the morning after we caught Gaara this freakish looking boy named Kankuro came and tried to kill us I bet!

"Hey you're the people who kidnapped Gaara!" Kankuro called after us. The boy looked like an absolute freak show! He wore this headdress that made him look as though he had cat ears, and he wore this face makeup on his mouth and his forehead, and his cheeks. He reminds me of carnival folk.

"So what if we are? What do you want from us hm?" Deidara said turning around to face him. Sasori and I also turned to face him.

"He's my brother! I won't let you people take him and harm him!" the boy said stomping his foot.

"I'm sorry kid, but you seem to be mistaken. My fiancé and his organization only wish to help your brother by purifying him of the demonic monster that has been inside of him. Now you run along back to the carnival where you came from." I said hoping he would leave.

"My name is Kankuro not kid! I'm not a part of any carnival either! Now give me back my brother!" the boy yelled.

He then leaped and pulled of my head dress, revealing my hair and face. Sasori used Hiruko's special tail and threw Kankuro off of me.

"Touch my bride like that again, and you won't live to see another day." Sasori said darkly. The boy started to unravel scrolls he got out of his bag, and placed them on the ground. Was he going to cast some kind of spell on me? I fearfully gasped, and started to tremble.

"Deidara, you and Dahlia go on ahead. Don't worry Dahlia, I'll come back alive. This shouldn't take long." Sasori said facing Kankuro. Deidara quickly got me and himself out of there. We sat there for thirty minutes, and Sasori came back in his puppet armor unscathed.

The next day we got a venue for the wedding ceremony. It took a lot less than I expected too. Sasori just walked in, and in a few minutes he came back out. The priest looked afraid after Sasori came out though….. I wonder what made him so scared….

Getting my dress was terrible though! We stopped at a dress shop, and once the seamstresses saw Sasori in the armor they started to pass judgment on him about how he looked! I know Hiruko isn't attractive armor, but they can't do that! They said some of the ugliest things.

"That ugly old man must have a lot of money to have been able to snag a pretty little girl like her." One said.

"The poor child! Being handed to an old grey beard like that! God I can't imagine what their wedding night will be like!" the second said.

I nearly broke down in that store. I hadn't been this insulted since I had been an orphan in France… Sasori noticed how upset they were making me, and did his best to hasten the process, and afterwards gave Deidara permission to blow up the shop.

When reached the hideout Sasori led me to a glade a mile away, he kissed me, and told me to try and stay out of sight and that when he returned we would marry. I'm so excited, I can hardly contain myself…..

_Present Day_

"That's cute that Dahlia's excited about Sasori, but what Sasori and Deidara did with the lying was terrible though." Booth said turning from the screen.

(AN: Sorry! So sorry! I probably should have wrote this in, but didn't because I'm human and I suck. Considering Dahlia's diary is hundreds of years old the people at the Jeffersonian would have been looking at it through a screen on a computer in order to not compromise the diary.)

"Yes, but maybe deep down she knew the truth and didn't want to accept the fact that her fiancé was a murderer." Detective Nakamura guessed.

"Do Dahlia's actions offend you Ken? I mean she was a criminal and an illegal immigrant." Booth asked nervously.

"Not at all. The whole kicking out the foreigners and persecuting the Christians was a terrible thing that Tokugawa did. If I were in her position, I'd have been doing the things she would've been doing. Fighting for my life, going to whoever would provide me shelter. She had nowhere to go, and she did what she had to do. I do wonder who put an end to her, and why. I know it seems like the authorities got a hold of her, but something seems different. I don't know what it is, but I'm not going to leave until I know." Ken responded.

"This might sound bad, but if you consider her circumstances, she's similar to Anne Frank. She has to hide from people who want to see her dead, she has a love, and she isn't much older than Anne. She's actually the age she died." Angela said solemnly.

*DISCLAIMER* There isn't much left to this story, about two chapters I say… I recently enabled anonymous reviews again. I hope I don't regret it. I've actually been a bit paranoid about posting stuff on here lately. My ex, his two friends, and his older brother have been trolling and harassing me on this site since October, and despite my efforts the spam hasn't been removed they say I'm being taught a lesson, but I'm not an idiot. This is bullying not teaching, and what lesson am I supposed to learn?


End file.
